Kataan - Chapter Three Now Up!
by Stephen Arthur Fleetwood
Summary: Chapter Three of Kataan now up. ALL comments welcome.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Commander Nicholas Hunter stood quietly in front of the big bay window at the front of the ship's bar. Not called 'Ten Forward', the 'Forge' had certainly gained in popularity, mostly among the junior officers, since its inception shortly after the launch of the Enterprise - E. The stars streaked past the window in their usual rainbow effect as Hunter stood there, seemingly contemplating the fate of the universe behind those dark, green eyes.  
  
He had accepted the posting a Chief Tactical Officer to the Enterprise at the request of one of his oldest friends, Will Riker. The two had known each other for many years now, first making their acquaintance on Betazed some years ago, where they had both been stationed as young and raw lieutenants. Will hadn't changed much over the years and the beard did suit him, made him look like less of an ensign, Hunter thought. Nick had been especially surprised when he'd heard that Deanna was posted here on the Enterprise as well. Oh, he knew the ship's roster was common knowledge throughout the fleet, but he rarely kept up with such things. It seemed trivial to him to do so, when one's crew mates could end up dead without a moment's notice.  
  
It was with these thoughts running through his head, that he pondered his new position here aboard the Federation flagship. Had he made the right choice, coming here? He had no problem serving under Picard and Riker, God only knew that for sure, but Will was a friend as, well as Deanna. And he had no desire to see either of them hurt...or worse. Hunter had made direct efforts, in fact, to avoid serving with people he knew or had relationships with. It was best that way, less clutter for the mind when it got nasty out here in the vastness of space. And he knew, above all else, how nasty it could get out here. He knew all too well.  
  
"What's so interesting?" a voice said from behind the preoccupied commander. Nick turned slightly to see Deanna Troi standing behind him, hands clasped in front of her, an ever present smile on her face. Will was a lucky man indeed, to have found this woman.  
  
Hunter's smile came more easily than he would have thought possible, but then, Deanna had always had a way of making him smile. Of the three of them, she had been the one to change the most in the intervening years between their first meeting. She was lovely as ever, but these days, she seemed to walk with an air of confidence about her and that was a far cry from the waifish girl that he and Riker had met so many years ago.  
  
Indeed, Nick had often told Riker he was a fool not to have married the woman outright, but he supposed things worked out for the best in those matters, given enough time. Hunter himself, had been quite taken with Deanna, but it was her best friend at the time of their meeting that had captured his heart like nothing or no one else had ever done.  
  
Hunter stood six feet, one inch tall and weighed in at a well muscled two hundred and fifty pounds. He kept his hair long and tied back in a pony tail, still within regulation and wore a beard in much the same style as Riker. The only thing different about him now, as opposed to then, was that he had a few more lines around his eyes that had shone so brightly in his youth. Lines and experience, that was. And loss.  
  
As Will Riker was preparing to leave Betazed, Nicholas Hunter had been making other arrangements. He had been making wedding arrangements.  
  
Alexandra Troi had been Deanna's cousin, from her father's side and had taken up residence on Betazed with the Trois, shortly after her parents had been killed in a border skirmish with Cardassian rogue elements several years before. From the start, Alex was completely different from Deanna. Where Deanna was uncertain, Alex had an unwaivering surety about her. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves of pure golden fire and her eyes were the bluest Hunter had ever seen in his life. Will had understood in an instant, the attraction that his friend felt for Deanna's cousin. Riker had even commented that Nick had better watch himself or he'd end up married at a very young age. He hadn't known just how prophetic his words had been.  
  
In the year that followed their meeting, he and Alex grew closer and closer, even as he watched Riker and Troi drift apart. He had never understood that, really. He knew Will's career was important to him, but was that all that had mattered to him? So, as Will prepared to leave Betazed and Deanna behind, Nick had signed up for another tour on the beautiful planet and married Alexandra on the one year anniversary of their meeting. Deanna had been Alex's maid of honor and they had both agreed to forgo the ritual of having a best man. Will had been the only one Nick would have considered for the position, but with his departure, it just wouldn't seem right having someone else standing there beside him.  
  
Deanna, still hurt from Riker's leaving, tried to be as gracious as she could, but the pain was far too evident in her dark eyes. Lwaxana, Deanna's mother, was equally hurt but more anger showed in her eyes than anything else. After Hunter's tour had been served on Betazed, he and Alex had signed onto various starships together. Hunter had never been happier in his life. And then, their last assignment. The USS Melbourne.  
  
It had been destroyed in the BORG invasion of 2367, only a handful of survivors made it to the escape pods. Alexandra hadn't been one of the lucky ones.  
  
"Nothing," Hunter finally answered the Counselor, who had been standing there for more than a few moments now, concern etched on her face, "Nothing that I feel like discussing right now, Deanna. Where's Will?"  
  
Hunter watched as Troi's features visibly softened at the mention of her 'Imzadi', "Waiting for you, I believe. He asked me to find you. There's been an...incident, and Starfleet is sending us in to investigate."  
  
Hunter turned and faced Troi now, an eyebrow arching, "An incident? What sort?"  
  
Troi shook her head as Hunter and she began walking toward the exit of the Forge, "He wasn't very clear on that, but both he and the Captain do not appear to be in a good humor over it. All Will would say, was that it involved the Guardian."  
  
Hunter stopped them both short of the door, "As in, 'The Guardian of Forever'? The mechanism that James Kirk found?"  
  
"Yes, the same," Troi answered, "Do you know of it?"  
  
Hunter nodded as they resumed their walk and entered the corridor, "I know something about it, yes. It's still on Starfleet's classified lists, but I have seen the reports that Kirk submitted from the original Enterprise. I don't know how he stood it, really," Nicholas said as they walked.  
  
Troi's brow furrowed slightly, she didn't have to be an empath to know what Hunter was thinking about at the moment, it was all too evident on his face. Alexandra.  
  
Hunter seemd to come to himself after a moment and then smiled slightly, "I guess we'd better not keep the Captain and Will waiting then, should we?"  
  
With that, they both entered the turbo lift that would take them to the Bridge and the briefing that would change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When William Riker had suggested Nicholas Hunter assume the position of Chief Tactical Officer, Picard had barely given it a thought before he had approved. Although he was a full commander and many such officers would have considered the position beneath them, Picard had to admit that for once, he was glad to have someone with experience as head of the department. It had been sorely lacking since Worf's departure, but Hunter seemed to be filling the niche far better than he had dared hope.  
  
As Troi, Riker, Hunter and the rest of his senior staff entered the briefing room, Picard leveled his gaze at each of them as they sat down. This was indeed a grave situation they were facing and he had no doubts that before this whole affair was over, each of his officers would be tested to their limits. Picard stole a glance out of the four windows that lined the far wall of the briefing room, the view he was treated to was the exact reverse of the one Hunter had been staring out into before the meeting. With his senior officers now seated at their respective positions, the captain performed the now famous 'Picard Maneuver' adjusting his uniform top, and took his seat at the head of the long, oaken table.  
  
"As I am sure most of you know by now," Picard began, "we are already enroute to the 'Guardian' planet. The reason for such speed is one that troubles both myself and Starfleet deeply."  
  
The commander of the Sovereign-class starship shifted in his seat and activated the screen that was almost directly behind, but still very much in view of his assembled officers, "Some of you may not recognize the artifact on the screen behind me, but there are detailed briefings about it and its capabilities on the PADDs that are placed in front of you," Picard nodded to Riker, who picked up said PADD surreptitiously, "The artifact is known as the 'Guardian of Forever' and is believed to be somewhat sentient. In fact, in the reports filed by Captain James Kirk and his First Officer, Spock, verbal communication was established between themselves and the machine."  
  
"It must be pretty bad if Starfleet scrambled us in such a hurry," Geordi LaForge piped in.  
  
Picard nodded, he still couldn't help thinking that it was going to take some more time to get used to Geordi's new look, sans visor. But that was what humanity was all about, wasn't it? Change?  
  
"That, Mr. LaForge," Picard said grimly, "could just be the understatement of the century." Turning his attention back to the other officers at the table, he continued, "Given the Guardian's proximity to the Romulan Neutral Zone, Starfleet has had an active base there since its discovery."  
  
"Captain," Data began.  
  
Picard nodded to his OPS Manager, he'd been worried that he was putting Data to sleep for a moment. The android had been unusually quiet so far and when unusual things happened, they worried Picard in a large way, "Yes, Data?"  
  
"I was under the impression that the Guardian was in the process of being moved to a more secure location. Has this changed?"  
  
"For now, it appears that those plans have changed. Mr. Data is correct in his statement. The Federation Council and Starfleet had decided that leaving such a potentially damaging piece of machinery that close to the Neutral Zone, was not the brightest thing to do. Although," the captain added with a small grin, "it only took them about one hundred years to come to that decision."  
  
The remark had the desired effect in eliciting a few small chuckles from around the table. With the mood lightened just a bit, the captain continued, "Two days ago, Starfleet Command lost contact with the base and it hasn't been heard from since. I know I have a very bad habit of saying this, but Starfleet tells me that we are the closest ship to the Guardian's planet in this sector. With that said, we have been ordered to make best speed there and to investigate the sudden lapse of communication. I know I don't need to tell you how close to the Neutral Zone we shall be and that this mission has the potential to turn very dangerous, very quickly."  
  
There were nods all around the table, everyone understood that danger had an odd way of showing wherever they happened to be. What were the odds?  
  
"Thoughts? Questions?" Picard said finally.  
  
"Sir," Riker said as he sat next to Troi on one side and Hunter on the other, "Have we been authorized to engage the Romulans, if the need arises?"  
  
Picard's eyes engaged Riker's. For a moment, Jean-Luc wondered how he had been lucky enough to serve with such a fine officer. Will Riker had his past, of course, everyone did. But that didn't alter the fact that Riker was the finest First Officer he'd ever had, "If we deem the situation threatening and are under fire, we may engage. I would prefer, however, that it not come to that. For the moment, we aren't even sure what is going on there. I would think it rather strange, even with strained relations between the Federation and the Romulan Empire since the end of the Dominion War, for the Romulans to so blatantly attack a Federation base."  
  
"The Romulans are not known for their straightforwardness," Data added, "I would expect a much more...covert...action from them."  
  
"As would I," Picard agreed, "As it stands, however, we cannot afford to take anything for granted. We are to secure the Guardian, by any means necessary and await the arrival of further support from deeper inside the sector. Anything else?"  
  
No one spoke, so Picard finished, "Make ready, people, none of us know what we're about to confront and I want the ship at full readiness. That is all," Picard said as his senior staff began to rise and make their ways back to their respective departments.  
  
  
  
"You were awfully quiet in there," Will Riker said as he caught up with Commander Hunter.  
  
Hunter chuckled, "I didn't figure I had a whole lot to add just yet, you know?"  
  
"Having regrets?" Riker asked. Not many ships in the fleet had a Tactical Officer who outranked the OPS Manager, but Data didn't mind. He knew perfectly well that his position as the Enterprise's second officer was secure. Riker had even asked Data's opinion on the matter before he had asked Hunter if he would consider taking the position, and much as he had figured, Data had only been too glad to offer any assistance he could.  
  
But...Hunter. How was he taking all of this? It had been several years now, since the events at Wolf 359 had claimed the life of his best friend's wife, but it was more than evident to Riker that Hunter was still suffering inside. When she had died, part of Hunter had died as well. He withdrew to himself and was placed on an indefinite leave of absence from the fleet until a few months ago. Psychiatric counseling aside, the man was still a wreck and Will knew this. In his mind, this was a way to help an old friend and he hoped it wouldn't raise up and bite him in the ass in the end.  
  
"No," Hunter responded at last, "No regrets. That is, unless Captain Picard is dissatisfied with my performance?"  
  
The two men entered the turbo lift that would whisk them back to the Bridge. The conference room they had been briefed in was on deck 15, close to the Stellar Cartography lab where the Captain had retrieved some files about the Guardian's planet. It was Class - L, barely habitable, but when you were a machine, who needed the creature comforts anyway? Besides, the Captain had good reason to call up info on the planet, as close to the Neutral Zone as it was.  
  
Riker let go with one of his famous grins, "Not that I am aware of. In fact, he seems quite pleased to have an older, more experienced officer in the position. Did you know Worf?"  
  
Nicholas shook his head, "No, I never met the Ambassador."  
  
Riker grinned, "It was an experience to know him, let me put it that way."  
  
Hunter merely nodded as the turbo lift doors opened up onto the Bridge and they headed for their respective positions. They were approaching the Guardian's planet, from what Hunter saw on the screen. Much more than that, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Mister Data?" Picard said as he rose from his command chair.  
  
"All scans are showing negative, Captain. There seem to be no other ships in the vicinity, however, that does not rule out a cloaked warbird," Data responded in his usual light tone.  
  
"Confirmed, Captain," Hunter said with a quick glance at the tactical board. The young ensign on duty seemed relieved somewhat that Commander Hunter had chosen this particular time to take over, "Scans from the planet surface are coming in now, sir. No life signs."  
  
The announcement hung in the air for a few moments after Hunter had finished saying it. There were supposed to be roughly forty life signs down on that dust ball, but Hunter's scans weren't reading a single one. As an after thought, he sent the readings to Data's console for verification as well. Where were they? What had happened down there?  
  
"Structures?" Riker asked.  
  
"Reading the structures as intact, Commander," Data replied, "I am also picking up readings from the Guardian itself. It is intact and seems to be in standby mode."  
  
"This is damned odd," Riker said aloud, "Forty people just don't up and disappear."  
  
"Agreed, Number One," Picard said, "Go to Yellow Alert. Will, put together an away team and I'll join you in the transporter room momentarily."  
  
"Aye, sir," Riker replied with a nod. He'd learned long ago that arguing with Jean-Luc Picard got him nowhere when the man's mind was made up. And at the moment, he could tell from the look in Picard's eyes that his mind was, indeed, made up.  
  
"Mr. Hunter," Riker said as he headed back towards the turbo lift, "You're with me. Data, let's go."  
  
Data rose and turned over OPS to an approaching officer and joined Hunter and Riker in the lift. It was time to find out just what the hell was going on down there. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
There weren't bodies everywhere at least, that was the first thing William Riker noticed as the away team materialized on the arid and rocky home of the Guardian. Looking forward from the point where they had solidified, they could see it. A large stone oval that seemed to stand there and beckon to all of them. Leading away from the front of the Guardian, they could see a shallow trench that had been mined out, it led all the way back to what Riker assumed was the main research building, set off unassumingly to one side of the stone gateway. They could see the black shape of some sort of conduit, still barely covered by the rocky soil.  
  
Hunter began sending his team of security men out into a flanking pattern around the buildings and and stone monolith, better to establish a perimeter now than later, he had thought to himself. The captain stood quietly with them as they set about their tasks, he seemed almost mesmerized by the Guardian, his gaze seeming to run up one side of it and down the other. Doctor Crusher and Commander Data headed towards the main building, surrounding by a few smaller structures, presumably storage sheds. Data would be running scans of course and the doctor would be checking for signs of life. But somehow, Riker didn't think they were going to find any. He didn't know why he thought that, he just did.  
  
"What do you make of it?" Riker asked Hunter with a sidelong glance.  
  
"I don't know, Will. I don't like it, I'll tell you that much for free."  
  
"Me either," Riker replied, "And what the hell is that sound?"  
  
Hunter shook his head. He heard it as well, indeed, everyone present seemed to hear it. A low whine in the background, it was almost like the sound wind would make blowing on an open plain. But this wasn't an open area and there wasn't any detectable wind either.  
  
"The trench," Hunter said pointing to it, "it looks like they were in the process of preparing this thing for travel when they were...interrupted."   
Riker nodded, he'd had much the same thought himself.  
  
"Captain!" Data called as he exited the main building in the small complex.  
  
Picard, Riker and Hunter all turned as the android approached the captain, a PADD in hand as he walked.  
  
"What have you found, Mr. Data?" Picard asked.  
  
"I managed to download the research facility's database, sir," Data answered, "They had made remarkable strides in communicating with the Guardian, apparently," Data said with a shake of his head.  
  
"How so?" Riker asked, smiling at his friend's wonderment. It was amazing what a chip no larger than the size of a Human thumbnail had done for the synthetic Humanoid standing with them.  
  
"I shall have to study the files further for that information, Commander, but the files I have read, suggest that the Guardian gave them permission to move it before they had begun readying it for transport."  
  
"Permission, Data?" Hunter asked.  
  
Data nodded curtly, "Yes, Commander. The Guardian is sentient, after all."  
  
"I see your point," Hunter replied.  
  
"Data, is there anything in the database which would suggest what happened here?" Picard asked.  
  
"No, sir. I have checked all logs and research reports, which end three days ago. There is nothing indicating what has occurred here. I think however, you will find this interesting," he said as he cued up a passage on the PADD and handed it to Picard.  
  
Picard's eyes locked onto the PADD and he scanned the information for a moment before he spoke, "Extraordinary!" he said almost breathlessly.  
  
Almost one hundred years ago, James Kirk and the crew of the original starship Enterprise had found this planetoid with its strange resident. Kirk's report detailed how they had used the Guardian to travel back in in time to 1930s era Earth and rescued Leonard McCoy. The method had been laid out simply, Spock had scanned the Guardian's display and calculated the exact moment for himself and Kirk to leap through to their destination. What they hadn't known, according to the data that Picard held in his hand, was that it hadn't been necessary. The Guardian, it seemed, responded to thought as well as verbal commands. One simply had to think of where and when he wished to go, and the Guardian would have obliged.  
  
Several test excursions into the past had been made using this method and they teams had returned on schedule and unharmed. That had been the point when Starfleet and the Federation Council had decided that, with the Guardian's permission, it needed to be moved to a more secure location. Largely inactive for most of the time the planetoid had been inhabited by the research teams over the years, the Guardian had suddenly come to life a few months ago, shortly after the dealings that Starfleet had had with 'phony' Iconians and the Gateway fiasco. Apparently, all the 'extra' spatial activity in the galaxy had caused the Guardian to activate and try to find out what was happening.  
  
The research had been all too happy to establish a dialogue with the Guardian and had maintained it, even after the Gateway crisis had been eradicated and the false Iconians sent packing on their merry way, "Simply extraordinary," Picard muttered and then to Data, "Have you found anyone inside, Data?"  
  
Data shook his head in the negative again, "No, Captain. Doctor Crusher is checking the lower levels as we speak with several of Mr. Hunter's security personell, but her readings indicate no life in the immediate area."  
  
"No remains, Data?" Riker asked.  
  
"Not even trace DNA, Commander. Doctor Crusher is understandably concerned over this fact."  
  
"I can imagine," Riker replied.  
  
"Data," Hunter began, "is the Guardian still online and functioning?"  
  
"By all accounts in the information I have studied, yes. However, it is on stand by mode, but should awaken when queried. Why do you ask?" Data asked.  
  
Hunter forced a smile, "Why don't we ask IT what happened to the researchers then?"  
  
"Why don't we, indeed?" Picard replied as he led the way to the stand in front of the stone portal.  
  
The three officers stood together now, directly in front of the portal and Picard gave a nod to Data. Better to let like kind deal with like kind in this situation, Picard had thought.  
  
Data cleared his throat, still affecting Human behavior. It brought a smile to Picard's face. The android had grown so much in the time he had known him.  
  
"Guardian, respond please," Data said and everyone held their collective breaths. 


End file.
